Hot Nights
by LoveYumi
Summary: This summer's night is unbearably hot, and sharing a tent might just make things hotter! SasuSaku


_I do not own any part of Naruto. Sorry! ;;_

_This is my very first mature fanfiction. It's sort of long...I guess I was stalling. ;; Anyways, I hope you enjoy it._

The air was hot and thick, with no wind, not even a faint breeze to give mercy to the heat. Sasuke rolled over onto his side, his sleeping bag peeling off his chest and stomach with his movement. He took in a deep breath, filling his lungs with hot air and causing him to groan in discomfort.

It was the middle of summer and Team 7 had been assigned to deliver a package to a distant village. They could have done a simple mission, maybe something in the cool shade of the forest. Of course though, Naruto had to open his big mouth and got them landed spending a night in a crappy tent on one of the hottest nights of the year. Sasuke wouldn't have so much to complain about, after all it was a B rank mission, but what pissed him off was the fact that he had to share his tent with Sakura.

The arrangement was probably for the best. Kakashi-sensei was a pervert, so he couldn't share a tent with the pink-haired kunoichi, and at this point Kakashi was the only on in the team that wasn't willing to kill the blonde moron. Still, Sasuke was not happy with having to sleep next to the obnoxious girl. Wait, no, she wasn't a girl anymore. Sasuke hated to admit it, but Sakura had grown into quite a woman. She has taller, and even though her face retained some of her childish features, her body revealed her as a very sexy seventeen-year-old.

Whoa! Wait...sexy? No, not sexy...Sakura wasn't sexy, she was just...well filled out. Her neck was slender, having lost all the plumpness of a child and spanned out forming delicate shoulders, and she had breasts. They were petite, but larg enough to fill in the once baggy red dress that now seemed to hug all her soft curves. Soft. That reminded him of her light peach skin. He had never given much thought to it, but he wouldn't mind brushing his hand, or even his cheek over her skin, just to feel how warm and smooth she was. These thoughts, as if a lullaby, soon coaxed him to sleep.

_Sasuke peered around him, finding nothing but water and darkness all around. The liquid engulfing his shins and knees steamed, the hot fumes making him sweat._

_"is...is this a spring or something?" he said to himself, still looking around curiously. A sweet voice tickled his ear._

_"Sasuke..."_

_He turned quickly and came to face a woman with blush colored hair and a thin white sheet wrapped lazily around her form._

_"S-Sakura?"_

_Her eyes seemed to be two green orbs filled with lust, and seduction rested on her lips that coiled into a fine grin._

_"Sasuke-kun..." she breathed. Sakura stepped up close to him, the waters around her legs appearing undisturbed._

_Sasuke looked down at her, taken by bright, sparkling eyes when then the sheet slid casually off the short tilt of her chest and bobbed in the water before sinking. His breathing skipped as she so shamelessly took his hand and pressed it to her bare breast._

_"Sasuke..." she said again, prompting him to lean closer to her, "Are you okay?"_

_He stopped, looking into her confused face. What did she mean by that?_

_"Sasuke? Sasuke, wake up." she pulled away from him, stepping backwards into the darkness before disappearing._

Sasuke shot up, taking in air through his dry mouth. He must have been breathing heavily like this in his sleep for his throat was very sore. When he finally calmed down, he wiped the sweat from his forehead in a sloppy manner. He swallowed and let his neck rest. Looking down at his lap, Sasuke realized that his dream had stimulated an erection, making a lump in his white shorts.

"Shit..." he whispered, unbuttoning them to relieve some of the stress the jean material was causing.

"Sasuke-kun?" a whisper captured his attention as he turned his gaze to his side and gasped.

Sakura sat up on her sleeping bag, her head tilted to one side as she looked at him. It appeared that she had been rid of her red dress, perhaps due to the heat, and she wore her tight, black shorts and a short-sleeve mesh shirt. Sasuke couldn't help but notice that, by the way her arms were positioned, her bust had been pushed together, showing off a small amount of cleavage. He bit his bottom lip for he could feel his erection worsening. Sasuke pulled his sleeping bag over his lap in a desperate attempt to hide his problem.

"What do you want? I'm trying to sleep." he said in his usual bitter tone.

"You...were having a bad dream..."

"Well, I'm obviously not anymore." his tone seemed more annoyed now, "Go back to sleep."

Sakura hung her head in shame. Through all the years they had known each other, Sasuke remained still very distant from her. When they were young, she fought all the girls in the village for his company and even though she still harbored strong feelings for him, she had long ago given up on winning his love and now just wanted his friendship. Earning the Uchiha's trust was more possible, but still a challenge.

She peeked up at him through pieces of stray pink hair when her gaze was immediately drawn to the lump that the blanket failed to conceal. Her face turned a light pink, her eyes turning toward an emotionless face, shrouded in black hair. Was he having a bad dream, or something else? Her curiosity raged as her imagination brought up several different conclusions. Was he thinking of a girl in the village? She gulped at the very idea of it being Ino. Her thoughts lingered on this for a moment until she was on edge. She had to know what was going on with him. With another nervous gulp, Sakura pulled her courage together and leaned forward, her hand reaching out to the Uchiha.

"S-Sa...Sasuke?" she stuttered, "Were...you..."

Her fingernails gingerly scrapped across his shoulder blades, instigating a hushed grunt from him as he arched his back slightly away. What the hell was that? She hardly touched him.

Sakura, feeling rejected, placed a hand gently on his upper arm, begging his attention. Suddenly, Sasuke shot his arm passed his chest and grasped her wrist as he twisted around to face her. She gasped in shock before he pounced at her, pushing her onto her back and swinging his leg over her body as he mounted her. Sakura suddenly realized just how aroused Sasuke was, feeling his stiff erection against the skin just below her belly-button.

"Sa-" Sakura was about to yell out. Sasuke crushed his lips against hers in a bruising kiss and pulling away slowly, keeping his face only centimeters for her shocked expression.

"You have to be quiet...or they'll hear you." he whispered down at her.

Was she dreaming? Not even a second ago he didn't seem to notice her presence at all, and now her life long crush was on top of her. Sakura's breathing had increased, looking at him with a mix of emotions from happiness to confusion. However she didn't have much time to ponder this before lips met hers again gently.

Sasuke pushed his tongue to her lips and forced his way into her mouth. He liked kissing her. He liked the sweet taste of her mouth. He liked the feeling of their tongues dancing together and messaging each other. He pushed his lips closer, wanting to take in more of her as the kiss heated up. Sasuke pulled away quickly to catch his breath and resting his forehead against her shoulder. He gritted his teeth as his member steadily increased in size until he figured it was not going to be easy to be rid of it.

Pushing himself up, he hovered over her, breathing so heavily his chest was visibly moving up and down. He swallowed again then took the rim of her shirt and pulled it up over her head, tossing it to the side. Sakura blushed more and went to cover her half naked torso, Sasuke stopping her as he slid his hands under her, slightly tickling her so that she arched her back and unclipped the dainty bra. She gasped, feeling the straps fall loose on her shoulders. Hesitantly, she slipped the bra off and allowing Sasuke to dispose of it as he had done to her shirt.

He ogled her only a moment before leaning down to her. He traced her collar bone with his index finger then down her delicate skin to her breast. Flicking her pink nipple with his thumb forced a moan from the kunoichi. Sasuke grinned at his triumphed and cupped her breast with his hand, rubbing it lightly and bringing more slight moans from her.

"Perfect fit..." he whispered the comment to her.

He continued to massage her breast, causing small sighs and moans from the pink-haired girl. Gently dropping himself on her, Sasuke kissed the skin of her breast then lapped her nipple, playing and teasing it with his tongue as he stroked her other nipple with his thumb and forefinger. Sakura breathed in quickly and tilted her head back, Sasuke's actions exciting her greatly. Sasuke continued to taunt her when Sakura felt a pressure against her inner thigh.

To occupied in her pleasure, she squirmed, trying to reposition herself in a more comfortable position, unknowingly arousing the boy on top of her even more so. Sasuke pulled away a little and held back a moan. In an effort to stop her, he pushed his groin to her and against the sensitive area between her legs. A jolt of pleasure shot through Sakura's belly as she moaned a little louder than she had before.

Sakura's face burned with a color that put her hair to shame and she hesitantly looked over at him. He had lifted his head and was now gazing at her with not an angry look, but an interested one. Not wanting to lose this, Sakura moved her hand down the length of his body, looking into his eyes that watched with the utmost eagerness, and placed a hand firmly over the hard bump that pushed against the jean material.

Sasuke moaned and rested his head on her chest as she rubbed his erection and smiled, happy to be pleasing him. Cautiously, she pulled up and slipped her hand down into his unbuttoned shorts, pressing her fingers against his member with only the thin material of his boxers between them. Sasuke drew his head up with a moan and kissed Sakura passionately while grabbing her wrist and pulling her hand out.

"Sasuke…" Sakura pouted, disappointed in this. He grinned and kissed her again then slid down her body, grabbing the rim of her own shorts and pulling them down to her knees along with her panties. She blushed furiously before he moved his hand closer, parting the lips of her mound with his finger and faintly brushed across a nerve that immediately sent a cool wave across her body. She breathed in sharply and tilted her head back again, silently begging for more. He slid a single finger in and felt the smooth texture of her walls. She moaned as he started to move his finger in and out. Sakura moaned and her breath quickened. She grabbed his shoulder to keep herself up as he added another finger.

The Uchiha took in the sweet sounds of her moans until finally he couldn't take it. He drew his fingers out of her and pushed the girl back down onto her sleeping back. She propped herself up on her shoulders and stared down at his the bulge in his pants. At once she took his shorts and boxers together and pulled them down, exposing his large, hard member. She wanted to taste him. She wanted to take him in her mouth and make him orgasm to the workings of her tongue. Suddenly, she was pushed down again and the bare naked man mounted her, pressing his throbbing cock against her.

"Sakura….do you want it?"

Sasuke positioned the tip of his member to her opening. Sakura didn't resist as he gently pushed inside of her, stretching her around his length until he reached her maidenhead.

"This won't feel good…" he warned her.

"Please…." She smiled and pulled him a bit closer, encouraging him to continue. He wrapped an arm around her and pulled her close, whispering in her ear.

"Bite me."

Sakura bit his shoulder faintly as Sasuke thrust inside of her. Pain rose from her nethermost regions causing her to push her hand against his hip and bite down harder on his shoulder. He waited for her to relax taking in the warmth and wetness that surrounded his length. He moaned quietly.

"Oh…Sakura…you're so tight…" she blushed and smiled, feeling overjoyed to hear him say that.

Within seconds, Sakura felt better and pushed against him, urging him to go on. As he first began to move at a slow pace, she felt tinges of pain. Soon pleasure replaced everything else as the Uchiha picked up his pace steadily.

Sakura moaned with each thrust, getting louder as Sasuke pushed harder into her. Sasuke thrust in and out of her, Sakura becoming wetter as he continued. He moaned, her walls tightening around him. Sakura moaned with him as she climaxed for her first time. He continued pounding into her and grinned.

"Sakura…already? I'm just getting warmed up…"

He grabbed her shoulder with one arm and used the other to lift her leg a little bit. Sasuke pulled her to him as he pushed, banging against her. Sakura let out a high pitched moan, covering her mouth with her hand.

"S-Sasuke…they'll…hear us…" she managed to say between moans when Sasuke pushed into her and held her there.

"Good."

He pounded into her, both breathing heavily until Sakura reached her second climax and moaned, her inner walls tightening around Sasuke's length causing him to orgasm as well. He moaned and fell on top of her, sweat dripping from his forehead and coating Sakura. As he pulled out of her he turned his head up to look at her, moonlight from outside the tent falling on her and making her body glisten with the sweat. Her breasts rose and fell with her heavy breaths.

With is last bit of strength, Sasuke pulled up and kissed her on the lips before collapsing down next to her.

"Sasuke-kun….I love you…" Sakura breathed.

He pulled her close to him, pushing her ear against his chest and covering the other with his hand so that she could hardly hear.

"Yeah…I think I love you too…"

Outside the tent, Kakashi leaned against the tent, a hand cupped over his ear to listen.

"Oooh…this is better than my books!" he snickered happily.

"KAKASHI-SENSEI! You pervert! That's disgusting to listen in on your own students!" Naruto pointed a finger at him accusingly and yelled.

"Naruto, quiet! Sensei is trying to hear!" he tried shooing him away. Suddenly he was knocked to the ground by a hard blow from inside the tent. In unison, Sasuke and Sakura yelled angry at them.

"GET LOST!"

_Again this was my first story, so be gentle and yes! I must end with humor! -_


End file.
